Open Your Eyes
by 06shart
Summary: Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. So Merlin wants to do something sweet for him. He takes him on a trip to see Camelot. Only this time it's different from any that Arthur has ever seen.


Just a sweet little fiction that I thought about. Hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>"Arthur" Merlin breathed, coming to sit on Arthur's bed.<p>

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Arthur complained, bleary eyed. Merlin smiled and pressed a kiss to his Arthur's. "Merlin, what's going on?" he whispered, resting a hand on the pale man's neck.

"Come on, I want to show you something" Merlin grinned, pulling Arthur out of bed.

"It's cold" Arthur muttered, pulling on a tunic and some breeches.

"Sshh, I'll warm you up" Merlin promised, before his eyes glowed. Arthur instantly felt warmth flood through his veins.

"Thanks" Arthur mumbled, as Merlin gripped his hand. "Where are we going?" he asked as Merlin led him to the door.

"To the battlements" Merlin replied as he pulled Arthur stealthily through the halls and corridors.

"Merlin someone will see us. Look out" Arthur hissed, as he pressed them against the wall just as some guards went past.

Merlin flashed a smile at Arthur that was all cheek bones and teeth. "We're nearly there" Merlin assured pushing open the door.

Merlin stopped at the battlements overlooking Camelot. "Do you trust me?" he asked Arthur. Arthur pulled a face.

"Of course I trust you, if I didn't trust you I woul- argh! What was that?" Arthur gasped. His eyes widened as he felt something cool slip down his back. Arthur who knew of Merlin's magical ways, instantly suspected Merlin.

"It's to make sure no one sees us" Merlin laughed, pressing a kiss to Arthur. Arthur responded back, eager to test this new found invisibility. "Take my hand" he whispered against his lips.

Arthur gripped Merlin's hand tightly as the wizard stood on top of the battlements. "Are you mad! You could fall" Arthur growled, trying to pull Merlin back.

Merlin just laughed and began to chant. Arthur felt himself go light. "Come on" Merlin urged, jumping off the battlements.

Arthur squeezed his eyes, expecting the pain as he hit the floor.

However it never came.

"Open your eyes" Merlin whispered.

He opened one eye and looked around him. He was high off the floor. In fact about 40 ft. He opened his other eye and looked around him. He was in the air, over Camelot. "Merlin" he breathed, looking shocked at the man beside him.

Merlin just laughed and pulled Arthur so they were directly over Camelot. "It's beautiful isn't it" Merlin murmured. All around him, there was tiny specks of lights. "I'd thought you might like to look over what you'll be ruling" Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin you beautiful intelligent man" Arthur laughed, looking around him. He could see all the people in their houses. If he wasn't wrong he could see a little boy saying his prayers. "I can't believe it" he gasped, staring at Camelot.

"Do you like it?" Merlin asked, biting his lower lip.

"Of course I do! This is amazing Merlin, when did you learn this?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I was going through some books. It seemed interesting enough" Merlin mumbled, blush staining his cheeks.

"You do know the incantation to get us down and visible again, don't you?" Arthur wondered, brow furrowing.

"No I'm going to let us stay up here, invisible, for the rest of our lives. Of course I do idiot" Merlin growled, crossing his arm.

Arthur floundered in the air for a couple of seconds without Merlin's guidance. He glared at Merlin's smirk. "Shut up. Merlin the sun is just on the horizon. We've been out here too long" Arthur gasped, staring at the horizon.

Merlin nodded and pulled Arthur towards the battlements. "I'll wait until we're in your chambers before taking the invisibility charm off us" Merlin grinned, once again pulling Arthur through the corridors.

Once they arrived in the chambers and Merlin said the reverse spell, Arthur pulled Merlin into a kiss. "Thank you, that was a lovely surprise" Arthur smiled, kissing Merlin sweetly again.

"You're welcome, but you'll have to think of something special to beat that" Merlin replied cheekily.

"Don't worry, I know just the thing" Arthur beamed, hugging Merlin tightly.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I'd love to know :)<p> 


End file.
